Peril After Peril
by 384
Summary: It's over. With the defeat of Buu, the Earth is finally safe from evil doers, but how's Gohan supposed to keep his sanity safe from his hormones? GohanXGoku; readers should expect BL yaoi and incest.
1. And now that it’s over…

**Chapter 1: And now that it's over…  
**

I was staring in what I believed to be the general direction of my history teacher, drumming my fingers against the wood of my desk. The teacher was a very easily excitable type, forgetting all about his students as he heatedly bellowed out patronizing stories about past heroes, which usually ended up becoming patronizing stories about the 'modern hero'. Actually, it was becoming somewhat of a trend these days to mention Mr. Satan at every possible moment; after all, the man _had_ saved us from… from, no one was actually sure. Well, he had saved the world from Cell and… something else.

This was also the case today. Mr. Malmana was too occupied with his tale of a chance meeting with Videl's father (in which my teachers relationship with the world champion seemed to grow more intimate with each telling) that he didn't seem to notice that his students had already started active conversations amongst themselves. And he most definitely didn't see the faraway look that was sure to be in my own eyes.

Mere days before, the world had been in danger. A pink blob with a not so nimble mind had been wreaking havoc, and everyone, including everything in this very classroom, had died. The earth had been reduced to nothing, and magically back again before turning even twice. Most importantly, though… Dad was back. But here I was, back in this classroom. Thanks to a wish and a certain seven dragonballs, no one remembered a thing. I couldn't help but feel like I was in a lucky dream. That by the time I got home, I would again find myself mourning over a grave without a body.

"Gohan-kun."

I was literally shaken out of my thoughts and when my eyes focused again, I was staring into worried violet eyes.

"Gohan-kun, are you okay?"

I felt rush of relief as I saw her standing there. Videl-san…Videl-san had been present at the great event, she remembered, didn't she?

"Oh Videl-san. Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" I paused to grip my fists against the coarse dark wood of the desk to reassure myself once more that, yeah, I was really here. I heard Videl-san giggle in understanding as she saw this little movement.

"Hard to believe that all of this…" Videl-san waved her hand in one big circle towards the bustling classroom, "wasn't here last week huh?"

She gave me a reassuring toothy grin.

"Yeah, that's it." I looked up at her sheepishly from my seat. "It's all a bit scary, ne?"

I pushed my hand through my short hair once before returning her grin.

"Oh, stop being such a _girl_ Gohan!" Videl-san laughed slapping her warm hand on my back. "You got me worried, though. You sat straight through three classes and didn't even get up during recesses. It's already time to go, you know."

Startled by her words, I finally noticed that everyone was packing their bags. It was time to go home. Home. I almost shuddered as my stomach made a dramatic plunge. I would be going home to dad… if he really was there. My legs moved on their own accord and with a great push against the tile floor, I was out the window and already a couple kilometers away from the school before my classmates' screams even reached the corridors.

When the peaks of Mt. Paozu finally came into view, I stopped the uniform flow of ki that was keeping me off the ground, performing a flip before landing deftly on a tree branch. I made my way toward our house on foot. I mean, I wanted to see my dad as quickly as possible, but a part of me was keeping me back. For example, the pause I took to slam my head onto a helpless tree in order to rid myself of the obnoxious chicken balking sounds ringing in my ears.

Seven years. My father had been dead for seven years, his body somewhere in vastness of the other world. None of us (me nor my mother) had the nerve to make a decent grave for our fallen hero. Perhaps somewhere in the back of our minds, we just wanted to pretend that he wasn't dead. We didn't have to live through the rest of our lives to see him again; no, he'd just pop back from his training trip that simply had happened to last longer than his others. He'd be rubbing his rumbling stomach asking for food; he'd done it before, he could do it again.

Of course none of us actually _really_ believed any of this, but it was all we could to get by at the time.

After the whole 'Buu fiasco' was over… and I was _glad_ that Buu revived when he did. For this thought, I even failed to feel the least bit of guilt. If Buu hadn't come then, Dad would have just come to this world for that day of fighting only to leave the next.

I wasn't sure if I could stand to lose him again.

The first few days I couldn't bear to leave his side. I was afraid that by the time I turned back around, he wouldn't be there anymore. Luckily mom was more than happy to keep me at home. (I don't think she liked the idea of letting any her men out of her sight after she had barely gotten them back from the clutches of death.) So I spent my days stuck to my father's side like my life depended on it. It might as well have.

I woke up at the same obscenely early hour as he did, followed him as he searched the forest for the perfect tree, and even helped in making it into fire wood. (Though it probably would have taken less time if he'd just done it all himself.)

I went through familiar katas with him. I thrilled in the excited boyish grins he flashed me during our spars and was careful to watch his every move, more to make sure I could drink in as much of him as possible than for defense – inwardly thanking the elder kai for powering me up enough to keep Dad's heart racing. I ate just a little more than my fill to stay at the table as long as he did. I even sat through Vegeta's almost-daily visits (though… I wasn't _too_ glad that the other man seemed to have missed dad as much as the rest of us.)

And, as I noted every move, I marveled at how the man just never changed. Not even death could meddle with his bright, innocent personality. Even the little antics he had since as far as I could remember (and probably even before I was born) were all still there: the way he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, how he scrunched his eyebrows together in a way you could almost imagine his lost tail twitch in confusion, and the big goofy grins… They were just the way they had been when I was a toddler in his arms. The most amazing part was the rumbling quality of his voice that sent ecstatic tingles throughout my entire body, overwhelming me with so many feelings, just like it had when I was younger, before I could understand even half of them.

But I understood soon enough. Maybe too soon.

It was a few days after that that I finally told mom I wanted to go back to school. Rain had been keeping Dad indoors the whole day, and I was enjoying the view of Goten excitedly playing with the father he had never had. My face was almost split in two by my enormous smile at the sight of the two facing each other with the same face, both as much a child as the other. I was busy musing at the thought of how having two Son Gokus would probably do the world a great deal of good… then recanted for the sake of my sanity.

It was after the moon had found its place high in the sky that Goten finally admitted that he might be a 'teensy bit' sleepy and resigned to our shared bedroom. Though he insisted between yawns that he would be back soon, all of us knew the next time we saw him up would be at the breakfast table. So there I was, left with both of my parents in our scarcely adorned living room. My mother had replaced Goten's seat closet to dad. A throne she'd rightfully earned, I realized.

My mother paused from her knitting to lean into Dad's shoulder, surprising me. She had never before shown such obvious signs of affection when anybody was around. Almost habitually, I followed dad's hand as it moved to press my mother's head tenderly to his chest. My heart clenched as I watched the muscles on his strong hand twitch in the effort to be as gentle as possible. I watched his eyebrow furrow in nervous concentration, as if he was still unsure how to handle my mother. I could practically feel his need to keep her as safe as possible, rolling off him in waves. The clumsiness in his actions was that of a man still intoxicated by his first love. Married for almost twenty years and he was still handling his wife like she was the most mysterious treasure in the world. I felt blood trickle down my chin as my teeth ripped through my lower lip.

Attacked with mixed feelings, I felt stranded inside this 'loving family' atmosphere, like the single blotch of the wrong color smeared in the middle of the canvas that ruined an otherwise perfect picture. Ugly thoughts came bubbling up from my insides – I could almost feel the veins in my eyes stand as I gazed longing at the slight bob of my dad's Adam's apple as he let out a slow, shaky but content sigh as my mother burrowed further into his chest, taking his unoccupied hand into both of her smaller ones. The way their bodies fit so perfectly together, how their breaths had evened out to a synchronized rhythm, how happy they seemed to be just to be there together…

I scared myself with my own selfish need to possess something that so obviously wasn't mine.

The next moment I found myself all but ripping my mother off Dad's side. The both of them were looking at me through wide eyes.

"Gohan?"

My mother was the first to speak. I realized that my hands were gripping her shoulders, hard. Much harder then I ever should. Loosening my grip, I slowly looked toward my confused father. He seemed almost dazed from the sudden loss of warmth.

Again I found myself gritting my teeth. Staring into my father's deep obsidian eyes, I fought a losing battle in suppressing the urge to claim his slack lips. I was so close when I felt warm gentle fingers pull my chin back to face my mother.

"Gohan-chan…" I cringed at the worry that weighed my mother's voice as she wiped away the blood from my ripped lip. "Does it hurt?"

She took one of my hands off her probably bruised shoulders and I felt a wave of guilt hit me. Despite all the bloody thoughts that had flowed through me about the same woman that was looking at my tattered lip as if it was hurting her more… I knew with my whole being that I could never truly hate this woman, who had took what I wanted most before I was even born.

The softness of her fingers practically brought tears to my eyes. How could anyone hate someone who loved you so unconditionally? I felt dirty from the inside, wanted to break away from her hold before she was soiled by me…

"Mom, I think I'll start going back to school tomorrow."

"Why? Didn't you say you wanted a break? It's only been a few days since…" My mother looked frantic and I only knew too well the uneasiness she felt about not having a loved one at her side.

"I'm going to get awfully behind in my studies if I don't." Purposely choosing the familiar words, I immediately regretted it when I saw the guilty look in my mother's eyes.

"It's okay Gohan-chan, you've done great just with home-schooling, surely…"

"No mom, it's just that I want to check up on my friends and stuff too, you know?" I gave her what I hoped was reassuring smile.

She seemed to be at a loss of words. Obviously shaken, the small woman got to her feet and headed to the master bed room, leaving me alone with a certain Son Goku.

My dad gave my shoulder a strong squeeze. There was so much trust in the simple action, but it wasn't enough. I thought of the sheer difference from the tender touch he'd given my mother and, choking back a sob, I leant into his shoulder too, breathing in his scent.

" I love you dad." I whispered, almost hoping he understood.

"I love you too, son."

Heart contracting so much I thought it might burst, I let the man leave my side as he went to follow the woman he loved.

"No dad…" I whispered into the lonely air he left behind. "I _love _you."

The next day I watched through my eyelashes as my dad got up in the early morning to start his daily routines, only getting up after I was sure he was well on his way. I trudged down the stairs and stuffed things that I'm only half sure were all edible (they all felt tasteless in my dry mouth) before setting off to school.

And now, into the second day after returning to school, I was already a nervous wreck. Pathetic. As I finally neared my house, I braced myself, steeling my heart for whatever was waiting there. I was greeted by the sight of my father, in his normal orange gi, save the orange over shirt, drenched in sweat, reviewing kata after kata. I felt my mouth dry as a he released a particularly strong punch, the black weighted shirt he wore accentuating the sexy edges of his shoulder muscles, but I was immediately distracted by the flash of flesh revealing a thin waist as the man gave a quick turn.

Everything had been pushed aside during the fight with Buu. My Saiyan blood performed miracles in pushing even my greatest emotion aside to let the adrenalin of battle dominate my being completely. But now that everything was safe again and I wasn't throwing punch after punch at a seemingly unbeatable opponent, my hormones seemed to be having a raging fit somewhere down in my lower regions, screaming for attention.  
I couldn't live with out my father, but I don't believe I could ever survive staying here with him without going completely insane. I needed my dad, in more ways than one.

* * *

AN: I thought it probably was about time I started showing my true colors, ^^;;; the colors of a yaoi fangirl who is displeased with this site's lack of Hanku(GohanXGoku). Keke. I hope you liked it and… remember to review! I'm a complete review whore and am flattered by any type of feedback.

Disclaimer: I think it's no secret that I have no ownership what so ever for the original DB(Z/GT) series


	2. His Smile…

**Chapter 2: His Smile :)**

The truth is… I hate training. Before, I remember loving it more than anything else, the stronger I got the closer I felt to my father. After Cell, I found out what other things it meant.

Dad's a martial artist, he may be happy and carefree, but, he hates nothing more than losing. As Piccolo-san had so rightfully put it before, a martial artist can not forgive the existence of beings stronger than himself. (Though not all of them are as blatant about it as a certain prince.) And dad? You can't be more of a martial artist than him; he'll try again and again until he's on the top.

To me, this was very reassuring. Dad would forever be the strongest man in the universe… for the rest of eternity. My training was just a way to share the same world with him, mom had already dominated most of his 'worldly life', I felt the need to be a part his other 'world'; the one that she couldn't be a part of. The world I believed to be his first priority.

It horrified me when I realized he was just purely 'proud' of my surpassing him. The complete 'fatherly' look in his eyes, the sense of peace I saw there made me sweat. I didn't want him to feel safe about leaving the future to 'the next generation'. I didn't want him to leave at all. I didn't want him to be such a… father.

I hit the books immediately after the whole Cell thing. As Bulma-san once said before; "Son Goku always makes things right." If disaster were to strike then, after I fell into my 'peace-slump', Dad would HAVE to do something about it. In his own words 'If Son Goku didn't do it, who would?' I think I might have even delighted in my selfish thoughts, quite a bit in fact.

But nowadays I found myself training almost daily. Not so much as to get stronger as to just being near dad. I forgot to feel tired when I saw the pure smile on dad's face, forgot how I had already put my back to martial arts. But the arts weren't so soft, not to someone with so many ulterior motives. Day after day it was much more of a chore to even get up. Without the burning passion to be stronger, my body just couldn't keep up.

It was a matter of time for dad to catch on. It was only a few days later, this morning, when I managed to heave myself up from the couch to follow dad out, he placed a large hand over my shoulder, the apologetic hint in his sad smile made my heart drop. I watched him walk out the door, Goten at his heels. I let myself collapse back down, a heap of bones.

…

"GOHAN-SAN!" "NII-CHAN!"

Pain.

Electricity seemed to circuit through my entire body, as two little devils in disguise bounced ruthlessly atop my sore stomach muscles. I pried my eyelids open, the setting sun colored the room red, leaving the faces of my assaulters in oh-too-fitting shadows.

"Gohan-san! Play with us!" Shadow-demon A demanded.

"Yeah nii-chan, play!" Shadow-demon B chirped in agreement.

"Trunks…" I paused, surprised at the fatigue in my own voice "when did you get here?"

"Oh HOURS ago! Na Goten?"

"UN!" shadow-demon B flapped his arms up and down in emphasis. My head felt like it would crack from all positive energy in the room.

"Nii-chan's a bit tired Goten" I patted his head, smiling as he pushed his head deeper into my palm. "Why don't you and Trunks get dad to play with you guys?"

"That wun do nii-chan!" my little brother shook his head feverously "Dad's playing with Trunks-kun's dad!"

I bolted up-right.

"Vegeta-san is here?!"

"Un! He came with Trunks-kun, nii-chan are you feeling bet…" I didn't wait for him to finish. Running out the door, I don't know what it was driving my worn body toward the monstrous, clashing kis, but I ran frantically, not trusting my unstable ki enough to fly. I somehow managed to outrun the two children. I didn't know why I was so desperate, why I knew I had to see dad at this single instant. Vegeta-san coming over wasn't at all out of the ordinary. How could this time be any different?

I skidded to a stop before one of the many ledges in . And above me, the two most powerful men in the universe were just breaking off from a long exchange of punches. My breath caught. The expression on dad's face was something I haven't seen in so long, so long I had forgotten of its existence. His hair, a sparkling gold, was dyed in the red of the sun; his ki seemed to fill the sky, what remained of his clothes, tattered and bloody, fluttered in its intensity. Drenched in sweat, he was a sight to behold. But most exquisite was how his eyes, electric blue, locked onto his opponent, sparking with excitement, filled with unadulterated _joy._ The corners of his lips were pulled up in an almost manic smile. But somehow I realized, this was Son Goku's—my father's—purest of smiles.

_And Vegeta was the only one left to bring it out in him. _

Then I did something I think I'll never be able to live down; I fainted.

* * *

AN: I know it's short. Just to assert that I'm not dead. Oh and I pulled off that weird 'only signed in users review thingy' I had no idea I had that on, who likes that anyway? How are people supposed to light-heartedly review, let alone flame me if I have that on? So PLEASE review?


	3. Where the Body Goes

**Chapter 3: Where the Body Goes**

I woke up in my futon, morning light filtered in from behind the curtains, shining upon my sleeping mother's form. She sat kneeling on what was normally Goten's futon, her torso bent over me. Feeling self-hate for being such a bad son, I got out from under the covers and carefully laid her back into the futon, pulling the blanket up to her chin, I set out of my room… Walking straight into dad.

"Woah there, Gohan! You're up already? Feeling better?"

"Ye, yes" I stuttered, I was almost forehead-to-forehead with him. I hoped he couldn't hear my heart try to beat its way out of my ribcage. But more so I was stunned by how… small he seemed to be. Dad was always so big, but now we stood at the the same height if anything, I was a bit taller.

"What about Chichi?" Dad continued apparently not at all uncomfortable about our closeness. (What am I talking about, of course he isn't. I'm the only pervert here.)

"Oh, mom seemed to have fallen asleep looking over me so I laid her down."

"Accha, I came in to put her to sleep only a few minutes ago, I can't believe she got up during that time."

Self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate- self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self-hate-self….

"Gohan?"

"…Wha?" Dad was looking up at me curiously "Yes dad?"

"I said, I made breakfast, you should have something to eat."

"Un." Not really thinking about what kind of a breakfast dad could or would make, I followed him into the kitchen, and sat across the table from Goten who sat munching on an apple, a pile of fish skeletons on the empty plate in front of him.

"Sorry that I can't make anything great like Chichi, but it'll get you full." Dad grinned widely. I winced as it made me remember his smile from yesterday. Goten must have noticed because he was in such a hurry to assure me that it was 'really-really-really-reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally good' that he sprayed apple bits all across the table.

"I'm sure it is!" I tried to sound as earnest as I could, then took a bite of my first fish. "It is!" I added. I almost jumped when the warm hand ruffled my hair.

"Eat lots, you gotta get your strength up." My father beamed down at me. I watched him walk away from me after another hair ruffle with a pout on my face. Yeah I need to get my strength up … For what, doing pencil lifts? I wasn't really fit for fighting, and we all knew it. Speaking of pencils… I really did jump out of my chair when I saw the time. 11:27, they would be in the middle of fourth period at school. I started to make a dash for my room before remembering mom was sleeping in there. Instead, I turned right back, and ran out the front door, I grabbed whatever seemed dry enough off the clothes line and was hopping in, in the middle of putting on a random pair of jeans. When I pulled my head through the neck hole of the shirt I found I was once again face to face with my father.

"What's the hurry Gohan?"

"I'm late, really late for school." The smile on his face told me he already knew.

"I'm sure another day off won't hurt." He tried to lead me back to my seat.

"No, with the month I took off before the martial arts tournament, if I take anymore days off I might get held back." For once I wasn't glad what I was saying was the truth. "I really don't want to go either but, I really have to dad."

"At least stay till Chichi gets up?" He gave me a hopeful look but all I was reminded of was one more reason I didn't want to be home.

"Tell mom I'm fine, and thanks for looking after me all night, please?" I stuffed another fish into my mouth as I said this.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'll see you out though." He walked with me to the door, turning to say; "Goten! Look out for your mom while I'm out okay?"

"M'kay" My little brother stuffed the rest of the apple into his mouth before bouncing off his chair and scampering into our shared bedroom.

---

11:42 found me squatting in front of my classroom door. Fourth period would be over in 8 minutes, it was too awkward to go in now. I hugged my shoulders to myself, the single white shirt I had pulled from the line wasn't doing much for keeping me warm.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" With light thuds, a pile of books was stacked up on top of my head.

"Videl-san…" She, Eraser and Sharpner where there standing in a circle around me

"What are you doing down there, you know school has started hours ago."

"I overslept." I replied as I stood up, careful not to knock the stack of books over, and walked up to each of my friends to let them pull their books off my head. I had to duck a bit for Videl-san. When our eyes met she all but ripped her book from my head and huffed.

"You're still such a child if you're not even able to wake up on time!" She turned her head away with a "hmph". I scratched the back of my head a bit sheepishly.

"I guess I am…" I chuckled.

"Viiiiiiiiiidel~" Eraser skipped up to the girl as she slurred her name. "Why the red face? Could it be the effects of Gohan-kun's super-smexy new shirt?" As Videl-san sputtered, Eraser turned to me and took hold of the hem of my shirt. "It doesn't look new, how come you never wear it? It looks great on you! I can't believe you keep these arms hidden all the time, I mean it's a waste to keep all these muscles hidden from the world! And stop flexing your muscles Sharpner you look daft." As Eraser turned to deal with an offended Sharpner, I finally got the chance to get a good look at the shirt I was wearing. My breath caught. I remembered it from before the cell games, it was dad's.

And, no no no no, not even I could stoop that low right? Nuh-uh I couldn't, I did. OH MY GOD.

"So Gohan-kun," Videl-san turned to me "Let's go eat lunch." I stood unmoving as my friends headed toward the cafeteria.

"It looks like you don't have a bento for once," Eraser added "you're coming too right?"

"I'm not hungry." I said it too quickly, earning me collective quizzical looks; "I didn't realize just how late it was and ended up eating a huge breakfast just before I came, and embarrassingly enough that isn't too long from now." My head was running in circles, I hoped they bought it.

"Is that right? Well I guess we'll see you in a bit then?" Eraser said while Sharpner waved his hand at me over his back. They both stopped when Videl didn't follow.

"I, I'm not hungry either so I guess, I'll… stay here with Gohan-kun too." Yes, it was official, the heavens were out to get me. "I hate thinking I have to stay with the dummy, but since I'm not hungry I guess it can't be helped, I mean it's no use wasting lunch money right?" The millionaire's daughter seemed a bit rushed to explain why she wanted to torture me to save a couple zeni, but not as rushed as I was to send them away. That was when Videl-san's stomach let out a huge grumble, so big it echoed a bit in the hall, and a snigger from further down could be heard.

"I, I'm on a diet!" Videl-san's face was the color of a cherry as she stuttered. That's when Eraser pounced, with speed that would make any warrior proud she took hold of Videl-san's thin waist.

"Who's saying that kind of weird stuff, is it this completely FLAT stomach talking? Is it this fat-less build taunting all us who have to try so hard? If you don't want a hoard of angry females on your back, MARCH young lady!"

"Bu, But" when Videl-san tried to say something back, Eraser did something that made Sharpner jump (I might have too had I not been so occupied), she squished both of Videl-san's breasts in a firm grip, hard enough for the poor girl to shriek.

"If you don't eat, these will never get any bigger!" Videl-san just sputtered, her face was so red I could almost see the steam rising from her cheeks, normally I might have been an equally red-faced mess but right now I had other things going on, big things. "Guys like them big." Eraser continued as Videl-san made wordless protests until Eraser added "even Gohan-kun." That was when Videl-san just collapsed on top of Eraser, if I wasn't mistaken she was biting into her shoulder with a vengeful expression.

"Well then, see you after lunch Gohan-kun!" Eraser proceeded to haul two of her red faced and somewhat dead classmates toward the lunchroom.

...

...

...

Finally. Now, how to haul myself to the bathroom with this enormous hard-on between my legs.

* * *

AN: Okay, I'm sorry they just keep getting shorter and shorter ^^;; But I couldn't find a better place to cut it... PLEASE REVIEW.... I can beg forever (this could get ugly.) Love you if you do!

thnx


	4. Problems Grow

**Chapter 4: Problems grow...**

I just stared down at it, the embarrassing bulge in my pants. I was leaning back against the wall of the bathroom stall, the only bathroom left in our school that had 'traditional toilets', the ones that were little more than porcelain holes in the ground, instead of having westernized toilet seats. This was one of the biggest reasons most students didn't use this bathroom. But I couldn't help but feel grateful of the silence and the extra space within the stall, because I felt trapped.

Pulling myself down to this bathroom was a miracle in itself; once I realized the clothes I was wearing were dad's my senses seemed to have heightened tenfold, I could smell dad's fragrance from the folds of his shirt, and while I tried to be discrete in pushing _it _down through the pocket, completely needless images of dad doing the same started fill my head, leading me to realize the cloth that my penis was pushing against was the same cloth that encased…. YARGH! in pantyhose, Mr. Satan in pantyhose….

I was pathetic, sharing a room with a younger brother didn't help me let out sexual tension as much as I should, but more so than that, when masturbating I couldn't help but imagine… things…. or Remember things I would rather not.

* * *

It was as hot and heavy as ever in the time chamber. But I didn't quite care, dad was sprawled across one of the small beds in the chamber, his breathing was getting more even, his body more lax. I cocked my head to the side, trying to get a better look. At home dad was always the one that was "easy on me," or so mom would always say. But here Dad was just as demanding as my mother was. I enjoyed the extra attention, don't get me wrong, I like Piccolo-san very much but he wasn't my dad. Being back with my dad was a great feeling, though I wasn't sure if the dad I saw today was the dad I knew at all.

To me dad used to be all smiles and warm hugs, sitting in his arms I felt like I was on top of a tower, a warm, safe tower. I touched my hand to a golden strand of hair, watching as the color bled back into black as dad went further into the embrace of sleep, beautiful.

At first it had just been honest awe. Because it was a "bad influence," I had never been able to really watch dad train, I knew he was the strongest man on earth, but to be honest the concept of that kind of strength was behind my comprehension; outer space is infinite, theoretically that would mean it has no end, but that is only a line of words, just as I could not grasp infinity, up to that point I hadn't been able to grasp my own father's strength. I was mesmerized.

Slowly as the "days" passed, after I finally started to be able to see his strength for what it was, what made it great and not just the vague knowledge that he was strong, I started getting scared. Dad's eyes were _glowing_, he was purely excited, when he faced me, these weren't the eyes of my father had looked at me through for all these years.

I could feel his strength pulse through the air, his very presence vibrated, moving the very space we occupied, I could _feel _him clearly, and it was without a doubt that that I knew he felt me as clearly as I was feeling him. Martial arts wasn't just about inflicting pain, it was making one's presence known both through harmony and contrast with your opponent. For the first time I knew the thrill of knowing someone at another level, as an eleven year old boy this was the most erotic experience I had ever had.

Weeks of this continued, slowly we were becoming less and less father and son and more and more two entities that existed in the same space. That's when it happened, it made my throat go dry and my senses go wild: I could _feel_ the beating of his heart. As if it was pulsating within the palm of my hand, as my blood pulsed with his, I had an insane need to connect this blood flow, and in the next moment I had lunged in attempt to drive my hand through my father's chest.

Then I saw it, a pink tongue whipped over the surface of his upper lip, the last thing I saw before Goku's fist connected with my face was the manic spark of euphoria, the pure glee in his eyes, right before a sickening crack filled the air. With that I was flying across the room, and the atmosphere was gone, I had lost. As I tried to prop myself up on wobbly arms the world I saw was blurry, I grimaced at the taste of blood in my mouth, I could also feel the blood flowing freely from my nose, but what I saw next was what made my heart drop. There he was again, dad, my father, the glimpse of the different man was gone, the joy was replaced with horror and worry. More than any wound that loss hurt much more.

Dad immediately called it a day. He ushered me into the tub, made sure all my wounds had been tended to and tucked me into bed. It was only after I had lain still for several hours that he had gotten up to his own bed. And that was where I was now, after I had made sure he was already fairly deep into his sleep, I tiptoed over to rest my hip onto his bed.

I continued to caress his hair, he mumbled in his sleep. I let my ki spread around him, soothing and searching. I could tell he was in a very tired, troubled but deep sleep, it would take quite a bit to get him awake. I let myself scoot closer to the man. Being sure to use as light of a touch as I could muster, I pushed his bangs, already completely black, away from his forehead and pressed mine to it. I wanted to see those eyes again, those manic eyes. I wanted to see the man that wasn't my father, wasn't dad, I wanted to see him again, the strongest man on earth, the Saiyan, I wanted to see Son Goku again.

I licked my lips, parting them slowly, it took a lot out of me to even get the first syllable out,

"Goku." I tried it out on my tongue, I tried rolling the two syllables around in my mouth, I breathed it out again, "Goku."

It was an odd feeling, because most of my family's teachings had Eastern roots, age and position was a big deal, calling your father by name, normally it wouldn't ever be forgivable. But it made my blood rush, it was… addicting. I couldn't stop myself anymore.

"Goku." This time I blew his name over the ridges of his lips. I let the tip of my tongue just barely touch his upper lip, running it over the soft surface, exactly where he himself had licked before he had punched me earlier. I breathed in his scent, the same one I had been surrounded by for these past months. I don't know what suddenly pushed me but the next thing I knew I was surrounded by his taste, I pressed my tongue to his,

"Goku, Goku…" all the while I called his name into each corner of the cavern of his mouth. Sliding the tip of my tongue to the roof of his mouth, I again let my ki spread to synchronize with Goku's sleep, there was no way I was going to stop, and I'd rather do it in a more pleasurable way for the both of us.

"Gokuuuu…." I slipped one of my hands underneath the Saiyan armor, feeling each ridge, bump every muscle every bone, reading in his body as I let my hands travel, sliding my thumb over his nipple I purred at the slight reaction I got back. Still cautious to keep my ki as soothing and sleep inducing as possible, I slipped his top off all together.

"Goku…"

* * *

"Goku…." With a final pump, I came, and I was back again, in the bathroom, just another disgusting high school boy jerking off while school was still in session. I knew that it was over, remembering that one night(?, honestly you could never tell in that chamber) would be nothing more than torture for me. I would never see anyone but my father in him anymore, the only ones that would be seeing any of Goku would be Vegeta and my mother.

I cleaned myself off before trudging back towards the classroom, why had I even bothered to come, this was just another horrible day.

Collapsing into my seat I buried my face into my arms, hiding the red of my cheeks.

* * *

AN: Welcome to my theory to why Saiyans don't think too much about parent/son relationships. … and plus how can I miss out the opportunity to have Gohan molest Goku during the single ark that Gohan is undeniably stronger than his dad .;;;; …. To everyone who stopped to tell me Gohan was cute… I am so sorry ^w^;

Remember no matter what you do; **DO REVIEW!**


	5. And there be surprises part one

**Chapter 5: And there be surprises….**

The normally deafening rings of the school bell sounded much more like painful throbs going through my head. As my classmates, suddenly full of life got their things packed and left, I just let my head turn from one side to the other, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees….. this spot on the desk is much cooler…. It feels nice.

Yes Son Gohan, concentrate on the little joys of life, cool wood on your cheek, cool and flat….. yes….. woops, getting warmer time to flip again.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped mid-flip, chin resting heavily on the wood to stare up at the speaker;

"finding the cooler side of the desk?" I said, looking up at Videl-san, her pretty violet eyes, her short dark hair that was sure to be soft to the touch, her skin was so pale, it almost sparkled in the dimming light. Videl-san was very pretty.

Briefly I amused myself with the thought of having a crush on her, it would make things so much easier. I could talk about it to anyone. I, a high school boy would dream of delicate skin, and wrapping my arms around a thin waist, about getting to know a body that would fit delicately into mine, it would be natural, she wouldn't be my father.

"Go…han-kun?" She looked a bit flustered, I realize I had been staring.

"Yes Videl-san?" I urged my heart to race to no avail, I laughed at myself inwardly, if it really were that easy, I wouldn't be having trouble in the first place.

"Are you planning to go any time soon? Sharpner and Eraser already headed out." Videl-san turned to look away, using a finger to draw circles on the nape of her neck. I could tell I was making her uncomfortable… Why am I such a creep?

"Well," I started, I didn't know where I wanted to be at this point, but when I opened my mouth again to continue a very excited Eraser came crashing through the door yelling:

"GOHAN-KUN! GOHAN-KUN!" all the way.

"Yes Eraser?" She was gasping by the time she got to my seat, Videl-san moved a bit back as the blonde collapsed on top of my desk.

"Your, little brother, erm Go… Go…"

"Goten-kun?" Videl-san supplied"

"Yeh! Go,Goten-kun!" Eraser huffed, "He's waiting at the school gate! He's here to pick you up." I propped an eyebrow, though Goten had never come pick me up before, I didn't see a reason for Eraser to get so worked up about it.

"He looks just like you, only cuter!" Eraser gushed. "How come you never told us about him?"

"Um, I did tell you I had a little brother didn't I?" I glanced at Videl-san who gave a confirming nod.

"Well you didn't tell us he was SO. DAMN. CUTE!" Eraser all but broke into a bundle of squeals.

It was when I was packing up my stuff and getting up (shouldn't keep Goten waiting, he was probably here without permission as it was.) when Sharpner walked in, feigning an air of indifference that his rumpled hair and clothes disagreed with.

"He wasn't _that_ cute…" he said, pouting a bit. I knew Sharpner had a bit of a competitive side to him, but against Goten? That was just strange.

Eraser was now pulling me by the arm, demanding me to introduce her formally, while skillfully pushing Sharpner's disgruntled comments aside. Videl-san trotted briskly beside us but as we got closer and closer to the gate I felt a cold sweat.

That wasn't Goten.

"DAD?"

* * *

After making quite the scene at the gate, one including many "WHAT?"s and disbelieving friends, the four of us found ourselves crammed into a booth of a café in front of our school. Dad was happily devouring a parfait while Videl-san and I sat next to him, squirming under the scrutiny of my two blonde friends.

"There is just no way…" Eraser murmured.

"If this is a joke I can't even start to see why it would be funny." Sharpner supplied.

"That's because he really is my dad."

"You are trying to tell me," Eraser paused as Sharpner gave a grunt, "_us_, that _HE_" Eraser gave a pointed look at my father, "is a father of _two_, one being in _high school_?"

At that all of us took a minute to stare at dad's face light up with pleasure as he ate the cherry off his third parfait. I was following the red fruit as it was pulled into his mouth on the tip of his tongue, and was following its trail as he swallowed, I watched his Adam's apple bob and…..

"GOHAN-KUN!"

"Ye, yes?" I stuttered.

"I'll have to get a rain check for getting to the bottom of this cuz _my _parents are expecting me at home, and Sharpner's driving me."

"I am?"

"Yes, but anyway, we're going to be raiding your house in the near future so be ready."

With that the two of them headed off. And the three of us, Dad, Videl-san and I were the only left in the booth. All of us were very very sure that this man, Son Goku was indeed the strongest man in the universe, my father.

And yet there was still a question left unanswered:

"What are you doing here dad?"

* * *

**AN: I'm alive and shouldn't be writing this right now….. please review, that's what almost _forced _me to update despite being inhumanly busy, the power of review-happiness. (Sorry for the shortness)**


	6. And there be surprises part two

**Chapter 6: And there be surprises…. Part 2**

"Goku!"

I don't know what it was….

"Gokuuuuuuuuu~"

But this twitch in my left eyebrow just wouldn't leave me.

"Goku!" An arm snaked around my father's neck, as a drunk Yamcha-san yelled into his ear. Two seconds, no less and I could… do many things to that arm.

As It turns out dad was sent over to pick me and Videl-san(who was now chatting up a storm with my mother) up from school to head to Bulma's party (a feint to hide the fact that people just wanted to make sure he came, by the time dad realized he wasn't allowed to leave after dropping me off, it was too late.) It wasn't any new news but it's amazing just how much this rag-tag group of people revolved around my father. There were "Goku" calls coming from every direction, it seemed like everybody was taking turns swinging the disgruntled man who wasn't quite used to neither the close proximity or the high alcohol percentage. But at the same time it became more and more apparent just how well these people got along, just how many things they knew about each other, gone through together, and to top it off, Goku, Goku everyone was calling my father by name, it was only right but it annoyed me to no end.

"Hey~ Goku…" twitch "you're not drinking at all!" Yamcha continued to press a glass of mystery alcohol (that "got the job done" according to Bulma-san) into my father's tightly closed lips.

"I dun like that stuff, it's all bitter and makes me feel weird."

"Yer still such a kid!" The larger man guffawed, now fully draped over my father and my eyebrow was doing jumping jacks as I snatched a random drink off the refreshment table and was about to take a swig when it was plucked from my fingers.

"Not till you're old enough kiddo." Bulma-san said while handing the same drink to my father, "Son-kun, this is sweet, I promise you'll like it, and if you drink it you'll become even stronger."

"REALLY?" Dad shrugged off Yamcha-san to take up the glass and downed it in one gulp. "Your right, it is sweet, and I feel dif….rent alrea'ly…." Not much later from my father's introduction to the power of fruity and deceitful alcohol he was dragged off by his highly amused friends to be enjoyed as the rare "drunk Goku, only for a limited time edition."

"Just how much stronger does he plan to become anyway?" Bulma-san muttered. I was moving to follow my father when Bulma-san placed her chin on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. "I can't believe he still falls for that trick. Oolong got him to drink sleeping pills with that trick you know?"

"Is that so?" I said distracted with the thoughts of pork flambé. Out of all the people here, Bulma-san was the person who put me the most off balance. She was also the person who seemed to know the most about my father, I knew she was the first to "find" him. I felt something hot inside my stomach burn, as I thought of all the things everyone at this party knew about my father that I didn't. All the things they did together before I was born, all the time my father spent without me, but with them.

"Did you know Son-kun used to hate sweet things?"

"Oh really?" I tried to sound disinterested, while I fought a war in my brain about whether or not I should be jealous of Bulma-san's knowledge or just try to poke around for as much info I could.

"He was never used to anything other than things that could be made on the spot after catching it or the like you know? He even hated bread; I was shocked when he preferred a roasted centipede over a nice loaf of French bread…"

"Ha ha, he really likes sweets _now_ though," I felt a bit of self loathing as I tried to emphasize my knowledge of my father of the _now_ to Bulma-san, I felt like I was trying to flaunt my bright colors to a rainbow, I was fighting a hopeless battle, and doing so in embarrassing form, "He just finished over five parfaits on our way here." I attempted a smile that probably ended up looking more like a strained smirk, I can't even begin to say how glad Bulma-san's position, with her chin resting on my shoulder, made seeing my expression impossible.

"I think it's after he started having your mother's cooking that he started to branch out more in the edible variety department." I flinched, jolting Bulma-san's head a bit. I hurriedly apologized as I searched frantically for my father in the crowd, feeling my heart drop as I saw my fairly red faced father draped over my mother who half-heartedly scolded him for his behavior. Everyone else was watching the scene with amusement and uncontained laughter, I felt the burn in my stomach grow, so much that I totally forgot about Bulma-san, or how I had stopped mid-apology. My whole world seemed to stop mid-turn as Bulma-san said:

"So just how long have you been wanting to do Son-kun?" I finally shook the woman off to stare at her through horrified eyes, as she nonchalantly lighted a cigarette and leisurely blew out a stream of smoke.

"wha… what?" I spluttered as she took another drag from the cigarette, it seemed like an eternity before the woman continued,

"Oh? Am I wrong? Is it: how long have you been wanting to be to be _done_ by Son-kun?" My world seemed to be being ripped to pieces. "Nah, I'm still gonna go with _doing_, so how long?"

_How much did this woman know? _

* * *

**AN: This is the second part of what should have been chapter 5, thus the shortness and such. I don't think I really like how this chapter was written, it could be that I cut the chapter in half (not on purpose mind you) Please review, that's what creates updates, and better quality writing. Remember, a flame is better than no review at all. **


End file.
